SCUBA and PotC?
by Meriwether Weslar
Summary: This is a fic of me, Meriwether, getting intertwined in the world of PotC. It has many SCUBA terms scattered in it, especially the first chapter, so bear with me, you don’t need to be a SCUBA expert to get my fic! (This is my first ME fic! heh)
1. Default Chapter

The sunny Caribbean, most people think of it as a place to relax and have fun, but me, oh no, I go to the Caribbean for work. My name is Meriwether Welser, twenty five years old, and a Marine Biologist. I may as well be described as a skinny short girl who looks like she is only a sophomore in high school. In Florida, I have a small house, my little bungalow, but sometime's I'll take a week and go to the Caribbean for research. This was one of those times.

I was in the ocean, studying a brain coral, off the coast of a famous island. The importance of the island had been washed away like so many tides. Though the importance had been washed away, it was my favorite island out of the whole Caribbean. Intriguing and hidden away from the modern world, marooned men must have died there, treasure could be waiting to be dug up. I could only imagine.

Looking down at my gauge, it told me that I only had the tiniest bit of air left. Brain corals really could get me in trouble, I forget everything to watch them, especially the time. _Coral's will be the death of me, _I thought as I slowly made an emergency ascent to the surface. Using the bit of air that was left, I inflated my BCD. The only choice I had was to swim to the island.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "This isn't what I expected to do." My plane back to Key Largo was set for the day after tommorow. I shuddered to think that I might be marooned, by my lack of wit.

When I got to the island, I was surprised to find some a little town of people. Maybe the secret that made this island famous had been found! Yet the people were dressed as those would have around the early Caribbean, when pirates ruled the seas.

I tapped the shoulder of a man walking past me. When he saw me, I thought he was going to faint. His face paled. "Excuse me," I asked him. "Do you know what time it is?"

The man looked me over and said, "It's after four, tis all I know." I was surprised to hear his rich English accent.

Starting to get curious, I asked him, "If you please sir, and the date?"

"The tenth of September, 1789."


	2. Clothing Really DOES Matter!

"Excuse me?" I replied. "That can't be right! You're looney." Yet, had I somehow

proved Einstein' s theory? Except space being water and time going backwards? I didn't buy it, at least not yet.

"Well, miss in my opinion," he looked me over. "You are." The man handed me his cloak and gave me some gold coins so I'd look "presentable".

Raising my eyebrows, I put on the cloak and went off to find a place for clothing. Finding

one, I quickly bought some mens clothes and changed in the backroom of the shop. (I couldn't

keep wearing the cloak seeing as it made me look like a humpback, and I might be there for a

while.)

Looking at myself, I thought I was going to burst with laughter. I looked like a guy!

Wearing a large off-white shirt, and a dark brown cloth wrapping around my short ponytail. I had

tall, brown, leather boots on and a huge black, trench coat. Looking like a cross between Jack

Sparrow and Thomas Jefferson. Laughing at the irony of it all, I walked out of the shop. Lugging

my SCUBA stuff in a huge burlap sack.

Taking the first look around me, I realized that the shops all had quaint wooden shop

fronts. It looked just like Port Royal, it was kinda scary. _It looks like that pirate fest that I come _

_down for every year here_, so thought. But my common sense was running out. Beginning to

believe that this wasn't the 20th Century, I was excited.

Now, everyone knows that no one in their right mind in the Caribbean, Pirate era, would

be caught dead without a sword, so I set off to find a sword smith. I walked down the street till I

found a sign hanging outside the door that said 'J. Brown'. _No way can this be it_, I thought, but

boy was I wrong. There was a tri-corner hat right outside, it looked like Jack Sparrow's, I put it

on and went into the shop.

Reviews throughly excepted!


	3. A Sword at Last!

Sorry I am taking so long to load up new chapters! My sister messed up our computer and I'm using hers right now to make up this chap. SORRY!!! Here it is though! Mazel Tov!

I went back to the sandy beach and stared out across the horizon. As I watched there was a shape among the waves. It was no shark, it had black shiny skin and a dorsal fin. I gasped, there before me was a pilot whale. It was incredible. Yet, I didn't have any air in my tank, and if the Port Royal villagers saw me in the water, no doubt what they'd call me. So, to avoid temptation, I pulled my burlap sack from the sandy beach and walked back into town.

Deciding that i really needed (and would like), a sword, I looked around for a sword smith. I thought it was a real shame that shops like these aren't like modern day shops, all of them together pretty much equaled one Walmart. Very simplistic, very nice. Chortling at how crazy this would make some people, I kept looking.

When i found what had to be a sword smith, I knocked the door. My breath caught. He had dark brown hair and was extremely handsome. I couldn't believe that I was standing in front of the guy I had a crush on when I was in high school. It felt like one of those kids fairs that you go to and then meet your favourite TV characters. Yet something told me this was the real deal.

He smiled at me. I stood there stunned. After a while He looked at me funny. I would have to. Seeing how my mouth was gaped open. "Sir, are you all right?" I thought to myself 'sir? Oh right, I'm a guy, a guy, gotta remember that.' I almost his my head in frustration.

"Yeah sorry." Grinning, I continued, "It's just I've heard so much about you. Tis fantastic to meet you!" (I always hated how that moldy oldie got all the credit.) He grinned appreciatively at me. Someone had finally given him recognition.

Clapping my hands together, I said, "Well, I am here for a fine sword my good man." This sounded incredibly cheese, but I hoped that he'd buy it. He did and we started to look for a sword. "I'd quite like it to have a red handle. Do you have anything like that?"

He smiled again at me and asked if the wanted to watch a sword being made, from start to finish. I must have been a tough customer. Obviously jumping at the opportunity, we set to work. Five hours later, we finished.

My sword looked radiant and powerful. It was a brilliant Estoc blade, wonderful, even better because I helped make it. A cold steel blade with a red handle, just what I wanted, fantastic, simply fantastic.

I grinned happily at Will. He then gave me a red scabbard and told me to keep them as a gift from him to me, I was stunned. Maybe, just maybe my crush on him was starting to come back.

Thanking him, I turned to leave when he stopped me. "You know, there is something different about you, sir. Everyone else her is so high and mighty, it's good to have down to earth people like you." He looked into my eyes and I looked back, even though I met him only a few hours ago, I knew him more. There was more similarities between us than differences. Deciding that she should truly know who i really am, I untied the bit of leather I had in my hair, it fell about my shoulders.

He gasped. "You are a woman?" Rolling my eyes I told him yes and also that I'd kill him if he let anyone els know. He swore that he wouldn't tell. Thanking him again, I went to leave. "I'll see you soon Will Turner."

He stopped me just as I was leaving. "Wait! There's a pirate on the loose here!"

"Really, where is he?" I said looking around eagerly.

"You really are an odd sort aren't you?

"It's Jack Sparrow isn't it?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, how did you know that?

"I just do, come here." I said grabbing Will's arm. I pulled him over to a dark corner and we watched as Jack Sparrow burst into the room. He was trying desperately to free himself of his irons. Then will and I stepped out of the shadows.

"Bloody hell mates!" He screamed.

I ran over to him and slapped my hand over his mouth. "Shh! Do you want to get caught?"

There you are! A new long chapter! Enjoy, gotta go and do educational jazz. My friend Kris wrote the end of this chapter, I really liked it, did you? (sn boscofann) all right gotta git!


	4. Deception and a fiance?

Another chapter! I am excited!!! Sorry it takes so long for me to make a new chapter!!

"Who bloody well are you?" Jack asked me. He didn't know I was a woman because I had tied my hair up again.

"Just call me Weslar alright?"

"What kind of bloody name is that?" I glared at him, he shut his mouth.

"Again, do you want to get caught?" He shook his head weakly. "Good."

Just as I said that, Will started. "I was supposed to give that sword to Governor Swann!" He bolted out of the door, shoving his coat on with a sword box in his other arm.

Jack looked at me strange. "Can you tell me what bloody well is going on here?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Ok, well erg, it's kind of hard to explain, I'm not a pirate, but I know a heck a lot about them. Also, I have an idea, The Black Pearl," Jack perked up. "Is going to attack Port Royal tonight. They will take Elizabeth Swann captive, though I know you don't care about her." winking, I continued. "Why not go to Ilse du Muerta while Barbossa and his miscreants are attacking here? That kid that just ran off is Bill Turner's real son. Tell him the story and we take the treasure and go off on our merry way. If we get to Muerta fast enough, Barbossa's crew can be eliminated. What say you to that, eh?" Jack looked at me blankly. He was so hopeless.

"Ok, we take medallion from Swann's daughter, go with Bill Turner's son to Isle du Muerta, commandeer a ship, go on merry way, get curse lifted, Barbossa and crew die. Savvy?" He nodded and grinned like a madman. "But, on one condition, or else I will not help you, we will tell Turner."

His face expression turned gloomy. "Fine." He muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?" I pretended as if I hadn't heard.

"Bloody FINE!" He bellowed.

I clamped my hand to his mouth. "Good! Now will you be quiet? Or should I stay like this?" He nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Dang! I forgot about this. Hang on." I ran over to the door, found a small dagger and threw it on to m of the wooden slat holding the door closed.

"Get over here!" I hissed.

He scampered over and tried to talk again. " Look, if you talk, you'll get caught. Understand?" Man, I thought, this is going to be difficult. The door was starting to splinter, we didn't have much time. "Quick! Get on here!" I told Jack as I smashed the barrels of the teeter totter thing. How did he do it, how did he do it, right! I thought to myself. Jumping high I landed back with Jack on the upper beams. "Jack, cut that rope loose!" I sprung up on to the beams with him and pulled him over to a spot where we wouldn't be seen, and then, I realized that old man had woken up.

I hit my head and asked Jack if he had anything "small and throwable" on him. He handed me a small stone. Could it be any harder? I aimed and threw, watching the stone come closer and closer to his head. Dead center. He slumped back into his chair.

"Good shot." Jack whispered in my ear.

I hid Jack and me into a burlap sack just as the soldiers came in.

"Where is he?" One yelled. Another replied that there was no one there.

"Ah yes, Jack Sparrow he's a right master of disguise isn't he?" The lieutenant smiled to Commodore who glared back and told him coldly that he would be found.

Jack nudged me, tears of mirth were in his eyes and mine, Commodore was so hopeless.

Just then, Will opened the back door of the shop. "What in the bloomin' (pun intended) world is this?"

The soldiers and Commodore left. "Sorry Will!" I said, back flipping off of the wooden slat I was on. It felt good, I always wanted to do that because it looked so cool when Will himself did it. "Listen, there is a favor I need to ask of you." I whispered something into Will's ear, he nodded and I gave him some gold. He ran off as Jack jumped drunkenly off of his slat. "Ya all right there Jack?"

"I'll be fine." He slurred back.

Resting my head on a small cabinet of swords, we waited. Jack got up and sat next to me and I tried not to blush. "How did you know about the Black Pearl?"

"Because I am not who I seem?" Once again I untied the leather strand from my hair.

"You aren't a man? Who are you really?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, trust me." Yet, of course, je just had to know didn't he? "Fine, I'm a SCUBA diver from the 20th century. My name is Meriwether Weslar. Happy now?"

Jack just stared at me blankly.

"Yeah, It's confusing I know." I laughed and nudged him. "And you thought you were the master of disguise, eh?"

"But what is a SCUBA diver?"

Ooh boy, I have a lot of explaining to do. And about a half hour later, I had. Sparrow was very fascinated will all of my SCUBA stuff I had. I made a big mistake though, letting him take a breath with my regulator. When he did it, he started to laugh giddily. Hoping that Will would be back soon, I leaned back and waited.

Finally, he came back. HE had a large brown package, a hat box, and a shoe box. "This is gonna be fun." I rubbed my hands together. Will took me to a different room where I could get all shnazzied up.

First, I put on the dress, the corset was really hard to put on, seeing as I was ding it all my self. Next the shoes, high heeled, ooh boy. And finally the hat.

I looked at myself in a mirror he had in his room. The dress looked beautiful, it was all gold colored, brilliant. My hat was like a bonnet with an oversized brim. It was a pale yellow. The shoes, well they were already killing me.

Walking over to the door, I paused. What were they going to think about me? Yet, no time to worry, must get this over with. I open the door and stepped out.

Both of their mouths looked like they were going to hit the floor. (And laughing was a big mistake in this dress.) Will started to chuckle faintly. "Far cry from a man aren't you?" I grinned over at him.

"Can we get this over with? I can barely breathe!" Jack and Will burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, me and Jack, who was disguised to look like a gentleman, was escorting me to the Governor's house. "Alright, let's do this." Jack nodded and we crossed the town to the house and walked up the steps.

The butler answered Jack's knocking. I said to him, "You know, you might not want to answer the door tonight, just an idea." THE butler looked at me odd. "Never mind."

Jack butted in, "We are here to see Ms. Swann. Could you retrieve her from her chambers?" (Slick Jack, real slick.) Nodding ths butler left us alone. "You know, you could dress like a lady more often, it's quite nice." I stuck my tongue out at him, yet secretly, I agreed.

A polite cough interrupted our conversation. Elizabeth was standing at the top of the stairs. I prayed that this would work. "Oh dear Cousin! I just got here from England! Here is my fiancé!" Tugging a blushing Jack toward me, I continued. "I'm afraid we've not been formally introduced. My name is Meriwether Weslar."

Elizabeth ran down the steps and hugged us both, it took all my strength of will not to slap her. "Do you mind if I go up to your room and uh, freshen up Elizabeth?" She said no and told me where her room was. I thanked her and sprinted up the stairs. Found her room and closed the door. "She is so ruddy gullible" I said to myself. There was her dressing table, where the medallion was supposed to be, but I opened the drawer, and the gold pirate medallion was not there. It was empty, the medallion was on her neck. Now the real work began, I thought to myself. "So it begins." I whispered, laughing.

Jack looked up as I half fell down the steps. "Darling!" He visibly stumbled over the word. "We really must be going." I glared at him, wait one more minute, I mouthed. He nodded.

"Elizabeth, it was wonderful to finally meet you!" I grabbed her in a tight hug. The clasp of the necklace was inches from my fingertips. Carefully, I undid the clasp and pulled it as I walked away, and dumped the chain into my pocket, praying that the medallion was in there as well.

Elizabeth didn't realize anything. I glanced into my pocked and a gold skull met my gaze. "Well, we will see you soon dear Lizzie!" I couldn't help wit the pet name, she bought it.

Jack and I walked back outside and when we were out of earshot, Jack looked at me. "Did you get it?" he whispered.

"Yes my dear." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek with happiness. He blushed. "Well, we are engaged aren't we?" Grinning, we went back to Will's shop.

Will stopped us a the wooden door. His face was creased with worry. "What took so long?"

Jack responded, "don't worry mate. It's all under control." Jack smiled at me, and I smiled back.


	5. Prats and Reccollection

Father, why did you never tell me I had a cousin Merryweather?" (A/N- In this time period, this is approximately how the female version of Meriwether would halve been spelled.) Elizabeth started at her father, waiting for an answer.

"I've never even heard the name. You don't have any other cousins, I've told you that before." He stared back at her questionably. "Where did you get this strange idea from?"

Realization hit her and she gasped as if she'd been hit in the stomach. "No reason father. I must go into town," she stumbled out of the large front hall and into the street.

"Bloody Pirates."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The three of us were standing in Will's shop, even though Jack said that he needed to go to the pub to get a drink. It's like a toddler asking for a popsicle on a hot day, if you don't do it, he keeps wondering when we'll go. It's a bad habit for him to be in anyway. I'll never tell him that though.

"As much as we think Elizabeth is a prat, she must have some sense to see that this isn't on her neck, she'll come looking for us so he have to work fast." Will glared at me, I"m sure becasue he was hurt by the "dumb" comment, ah well, too bad.

"Do you remember this Will?" The anger in his face instantly changed to recollection and fondness. "It was my father's, he gave it to me the last time I saw him. Why did Elizabeth take it from me?"

"To save you from an all access pass to Davy Jone's Locker, if you get my meaning." Will must have because he was staring off into space as if there was an angel standing before him. The only person that wouldn't have been able to picture what he saw would have been blind.

Jack was looking at Will as if he was a ghost, more like he was looking at one of his girlfriends after they'd hit him. "I can really see the resemblance between you and your father Will."

"How do you know my father Jack?" Will asked apprehensively.

Jack looked at me, I gave him a "if you spill the beans you're going to get it" look. Jack cleared his throat. "Ye have a strong resemblance. Aye, that's it." I can't believe Will believed him, his eyes were moving back and forth as if he were a nervous mouse looking for the cat that hunted it.

"What are we waiting for?" I said, breaking the silence. "Let's go commandeer a ship!"

OoOoO

I do have more written, but I am tired and I must sleep so more ideas will be free to roam around my head until I wake up in the morning and hopefully have the sense to write down what I have dreamed.


	6. Men Bad Luck, Contrary to Pop Opinion

Yet it seemed that someone had plans for us when there came a knock at the door. "Quick hide!" Will said, pointing up at the rafters. Jack and I stared at him as if he was mad.

"Yeah right, you must be daft, in this dress?"

"Fine, hide behind the door then." Will opened the door as me and Jack somehow managed to squeeze in together. Jack was getting visibly uncomfortable, while I, I really didn't mind it too much.

It was Elizabeth. "Will! Thank heavens you're here! Someone has stolen something of mine."

Jack and I pushed the door closed and stepped up behind her. "We meet again me beauty." He said as he back-handed her.

She fell limp into Will's waiting arms. "Great job Jack." I said rolling my eyes, yet trying to keep back a grin of amusement. "What are we going to do with her now?"

His grin faded rapidly. "Good question luv."

I nodded to him knowingly. "Right, now we get to take her with us. Fantastic." I looked at Jack, he was staring at me as if I were crazy, which is true, but anyhow, I told him, "Women are not bad luck Jack. Remember, without me, you wouldn't have your dear medallion, and remember that it's your fault, not mine that Elizabeth is out cold on the floor."

Jack just stared at me, glaring at me, but deep down, he knew that I was right, he had to know.

We started to get ready to go. Elizabeth was put in a large burlap sack with a long piece of cloth gagging her, so that when she came to, she couldn't scream. Jack and I whispered plans to eachother as Jack got ready. I told him that it didn't matter what ship it was, yet it would be a lot faster if we somehow could get on a ship without anyone noticing.

"What about the Dauntless?" Will said, coming up to us. "I don't think anyone is looking after it today, seeing as it is the Commodore's reception today." I could have told Will off for being dumb, there was no way that the fastest ship in the Caribbean will not have at least one guard looking after it."

"Why don't we just see and find out for ourselves?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Sure, let's try it, you're still dressed up as a gentleman, with your clothes in your burlap sack, and I am still dressed up as your fiancé, so I think we'll be fine." I grinned broadly at Jack who half heartedly smiled back, though I'll bet you he enjoyed it when I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and walked out the door, hand in hand with Jack, with Will lugging all of our things including Elizabeth and my SCUBA supplies behind him.


End file.
